


Loophole

by Kindred



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Cheating, Desk Sex, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Loopholes, Pregnancy, What Have I Done, devil made them do it, devil worshiping, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: There is a loophole in this twisted game of hide and seek and Daniel thinks it's only fair to let his brother's wife know this.
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I love Daniel and he should have not been killed his wife is a bitch (Sorry spoilers) but it bugs me.

Grace looks at him with fear as Daniel walks into the study; he looks at her as if he is looking right through her. “I just came here for a drink.” He said as he walked passes her to the pool table to grab a bottle. “I’m gonna have to call the others.” He tells her  
“No no you don’t Daniel please...” she begs, as he holds a drink out to her. He looked at her and then took a mouthful of the drink himself. Before looking towards the door and then back at Grace as he scratches his face.  
“Did he tell you about the loophole?” He asked  
“L-Loop hole? No, he didn’t tell me about any of this?” Grace hissed threw gritted teeth, he hums and nods his head as he took another mouthful of the drink and then shook his head.  
“He should have told you everything, this should have been your choice to decide either if you stayed or left not his.”

He sits on the edge of the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath “The loophole is only for new brides to the family, I guess it’s to see how far you're willing to go.”  
“Daniel...” Grace urges him to hurry.  
“I'm Alex half brother when mom joined the family she picked this card and somehow she survived the night and no one died...” he frowned and took another mouthful of his drink.  
“Yeah so and....” she asked  
“She slept with my uncle, well rather my real father. I’m not sure why they did it but both mom and dad said it stopped the game. That I saved her life.” He chuckled hollowly as he looked back at her.  
“That isn’t how conception works.” She tells him  
“I know that, but hey what can I say it’s the family loophole and as far as I know it has only happened twice.” 

Grace was quiet as she looks at him before snatching the glass and down the rest of the drink enjoying the burn as she looks back up at him. “Why are you telling me this and not my soon to be ex-husband?” She growled as he refilled her glass, this wasn’t the best idea to drink whisky but hey it isn’t the worst thing he has done...no marrying Alex is the worst one…she thinks to herself.  
“Well one it has to be another member of the family, so either me or dad. Two the whole family have to agree to it and if someone says no then it’s not even brought up again, and Aunt Helene doesn’t like you.” He shrugs “Three another reason why it can’t be Alex is that he had the snip.” Her eyes widen as she put her head into her hands.  
“Fuck and this is my best bet of surviving?” She asked, “You not just fucking with me and then I’m going to find you hand me over to them...”  
“You will find I’m the most truthful one in the whole family as I stopped caring about most things years ago. But you, you I like I wish you weren’t here and I wish my brother...” Grace jumps at him knocking him back onto the table and kisses him.

His hands found their way to her hips holding her in place, they kissed and for once since this whole mess started she felt some peace. “I swear if this works I’m getting divorced and fucking off.” She growled  
“Take me with you.” He sighed as he tucks a bit of hair behind her ears, Grace Looks at him and she feels for him she does but the blonde didn’t know what to say so she goes back in for another kiss. This should be the last thing she should be doing, she should be enjoying her wedding evening with her husband but instead, she is hiding from said husband’s crazy family and is about to have sex with his half brother.

The moment she felt Daniel shudder above her and he buried his face into her neck, she held him tightly feeling the last shivers of her orgasm fade. She didn’t think she would but it seems her body decides she needs it. “Okay?” He asked, she let out a hysterical laugh and kisses his throat. “Well, you know what I mean?”  
“Ask me when all this is over with.” She whispered. The record started playing again making them both jump as they turned towards the doorway as every light turned on and the fire in the fireplace died. “D-Did it works?” she whispered,  
“I think so.” Daniel pulls away from Grace's warmth and misses it instantly as he tucks himself back in.  
“Fuck.” She whispered Daniel grabs as a set of keys from the desk draw as he hears the other come close to the study.  
“What is going on?” He heard his father yell  
“The game is over.” His mother said both could see their shadows along the floor, Grace looks to Daniel as he swallows a lump in his throat as he puts his finger to his lips and shhh her.  
“No impossible!” That would be his Aunt Helene.

There was an argument between the family members about what could be going on “The loophole.” Becky sighed with a groan “Daniel!” she yelled, Daniel could help but smile when his mother realised he was at fault. He turned to Grace and holds out his hand, blinking at the outstretched hand she takes it and lets him her through the secret door and lead Grace though the kitchen.  
“Where are we going? If the game is over I’m safe right?” she asked  
“Do you want to stay here? You have until dawn to be away from this house and us fuck ups. You can still save your soul and...” he stops for a moment and takes a deep breath “and our child’s soul.” He sees the doors and windows are unlocked and he leads her out and down to the garage.

He hands her the keys and then kisses her forehead “Go, it’s an old car but it can’t be tracked or remotely shut down. There is a clicker for the gate when you are safe to let me know.” Grace looks at him and cups his face kissing him on the lips.  
“Came with me? She smiled and kissed him again.  
“I will but not today, but I need to give you a head start.” Grace understood as she got into the car and started it up and drove away. She threw her wedding ring out the window as she drove down towards the gate.  
“GRACE!” Daniel turns to see Alex running out the house screaming her name as he watches her leave. He turns to Daniel with wide eyes and opens and closes his mouth. Dan-Daniel...”  
“You asked for my help, I helped she is free.”  
“The loophole...”  
“Yep, the only thing I could think off, just like you wanted to save her and our worthless hides.” He said bitterly as he walks back inside pass the rest of his family.

His wife just stares at him as he goes off to find a full bottle of whiskey. “Daniel we agreed that if we all liked the bride then we do the loophole.” His mother says.  
“If Alex wasn’t going to tell her about our family he wasn’t going to agree to the loophole. Anyway, no one in the house agreed with you and my father?” He said as he grabs the bottle and walks back to the foray and starts to drink.  
“That was an accident as you well know!” Becky frowned at him as she put her hands on her hips.  
“What does it matter we’re alive, she alive we all got what we wanted.” He tells them bitterly as he walks away.  
“What is she tells the police?” His sister shouts up to him as he goes looking for an empty bedroom so he wouldn’t have to look at his wife.  
“She won't.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add another chapter

5 months later...  
It was 2:15 am when Grace was woken up; she groaned as she flicked the bedside light on and squinted as she looked at her phone. “Hello?” He said her voice sounded rough but she was in a deep in sleep when she was rudely woken. “Yeah, I’m her?” She frowned at the policemen on the phone. “He is my ex-husband, what happens? Is Daniel okay?” She was getting up out of bed her free hand resting on her bump as he heads to the chair in the corner of the room and grabbed her jeans. “Yeah, yeah, of course, I will come.” She dropped the phone on the bed and froze.

She wonders why she agreed to go to the hospital, her hands trembled as flashes from night caught her breath. She stood there holding her jeans and looking down at her bump wondering if this stress is really what she needs right now. Swallowed her fear and put her jeans and pulling on a large jumper and then grabbed her phone, bag and keys and headed out to her car. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest Daniel had asked for her meaning, whatever happens, is he alive. The policeman on the phone didn’t tell her much about what happened other than there was a fire. “Deep breath Grace everything is okay.” She whispered to herself as the last trace of sleep disappeared leaving her scared. 

She arrived at the hospital she was met by the police; the Detective took her to the side into the family room and looked her up and down. “Sorry I didn’t know you were pregnant, I would have waited until a better hour of the morning.” He tells her,   
“It’s fine Detective I was just shocked to be getting a call after how I parted with that family?” She said as the greying haired man nodded as he rubbed his own eyes.   
“Can I ask what happen between you and your husband?” Grace turned away to get some water from the dispenser and sighed.   
“On my wedding night instead of enjoying ourself, I found out that his father was filming us and my ex-husband was sleeping with one of the maids, we got into the fight and I ended up sleeping with his brother. By morning I left.” It was weak she knew it but she doesn’t think the guy would believe the truth. Turning back around she sipped her water and looked at the Detective who looking at her a little more closely.   
“So the baby is?”  
“Daniel’s child.” The man-made an O shape with his mouth as he scratches his head.   
“Sound like a night.”   
“You have no idea.” She sighs as Graces takes a seat.

The Detective sits next to her and pulls out a small notebook “Why happen?” She asked as she nibbled her bottom lip trying her best not panic.   
“Well at midnight Alex Le Domas went on a killing spree...” Grace gasped her eyes widen as he stared at the Detective “…He shot his brother and then beat his mother to death then tied the others up placing them in the family conference room and filled the room with gas and blew them and himself up. Daniel by some miracle survived and staggered to the nearest house.” Grace felt her heart hammering in her chest as she listens to the Detective as he turned to look back at the man with watery eyes.   
“H-How did you know it was Alex?” She asked, her voice broke again as she placed her hand on her bump feeling a flutter of movements.   
“Some of the security footage was still working it showed Alex walking around the house killing the maids and the butler.”   
“Oh god.” She whispered as she tried to drink some of her water. “C-Can I see Daniel?” She asked  
“You want to see him?” She nods “Alright follow me, he hasn’t long come out of surgery I don’t think he is awake yet.”

Grace nods again and follows him all the while he was talking to her trying to find out more info about her marriage then he stops her in the middle of the corridor “Is the real reason why you left? That you found the bodies in the barn?” Grace felt like her eyes are about to pop out of her head at this rate.   
“B-Bodies?” She chocked   
“In the barn yeah there seems to be a pit of bodies, human and animals. Looks like it’s been going on years, did you find these bodies, Grace? Did you learn that your ex-husband’s family or devil worshipers? Were you next on the list? Did Daniel Le Domas help you get out?” He asked, he then put his hand on her shoulder making her flinch as she looked up at him tears running down her face.   
“I-I overheard them and-and, yes Daniel helps me.” She looked down at her bump and sniffed, it was still a lie but close enough to the truth as he was going to get from her  
“Look I won’t ask because that isn’t I’m investigating. I’m going to be looking at his case for years and as far as I can see Daniel is a victim.” She nods   
“Thank you, Detective.” 

She walked into the hospital room and stares at the curly-haired man lying on the bed, he looks thinner his skin was pale and there were dark rings around his eyes. A thick white bandage was around his neck and on his shoulder, the doctor’s told her he was lucky to be alive it looked like the wound was burnt like someone tried to stop the bleeding. Grace knew it has to be Le Bail but why let Daniel live did he have a plan for him or their child, sitting in the chair by the bed she reached out and took his hand into her and then kissed the knuckle. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I should have dragged you into the car with me.” He tells him, standing up she put his hand on the bump. “Feel that? That’s your baby I think he is going to be a hyper little sod. She sobs a little as she sits back in the chair watching as Daniel groans and turns his head towards her.   
“Grace?” His voice sounds dry and she moves quickly to get him some water.   
“Sorry, it’s not vodka.” She jokes, as she takes the straw and sips it.   
“You came?” He finely said after while she nods and smiles a little.   
“Yeah I did, had to make sure you were okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrived the next day with a bag of clothes and some toiletries for Daniel, she finds a large bouquet being placed by one of the nurses on the far end of the room. “Who sent those?” Grace asked the red-headed nurse looks back at her and smiles.   
“Beautiful aren’t they?” She says Grace frowns as she places the bag on the chair. “I didn’t know you could get black roses.” She said  
“Yeah they are but who sent them?” She asked again, this time the nurse took a step back and handed her the card.   
“It was a delivery; the kid said it was a special request.” Grace looked down at the black envelope with gold swirl corners. Turning it over she opens it and pulled out the small note that was also on black paper and let out a sigh as she turns to Daniel who was sleeping the bed. “Anyone, you know?” The nurse asked  
“Oh umm, it’s an old friend of the family.” She said quietly as she moves to sit in the chair by the bed, dropping the bag onto the floor.   
“Well, apart from you and these flowers no one else has even bothered.”   
“His whole family are dead.” 

It went quiet again and Grace heard the nurse leave the room closing the door behind her, the card was still in her hand as she spoke to Daniel “You can stop pretending she gone.” Grace tells him, he turns his head and opens his eyes as he looks at her and frowns.   
“None of those young nurses will leave me alone.” He mumbles, Grace Smiles at him as he runs his fingers through his hair. “So what does the note say?” He asked   
“Congratulations.” She tells him  
“That’s it?”   
“That’s it; a man of few words this Mr Le Bail.” She hands Daniel the card and looked it over “Do you think he will let you go?” Grace asked, he looked up at her and shook his head.   
“I don’t know, he is all I’ve ever known. This man has been running my family for so long it’s hard to think of anything else.” He felt like laughing or crying he wasn’t sure which was the best option but it seem his eyes knew what to do and started stinging. Grace toed off her trainers and climbed onto the bed and curled onto his good side and let him wrap his arms around her.  
“We will get through this together.” She whispered as her hand tightens on his hospital gown. 

Daniel wraps his arms around her and closed his eyes as his whole body shook as tears ran down his cheeks “W-Why are you helping me?” He whispered to her, Grace rested her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat as she felt his hand rubbed her swollen belly again the baby fluttered about at his touch.  
“You helped me.” He let out a broken chuckle and held onto her tighter.  
“My family try and kill you and the only way to get you out of there if for ex- brother in law knocked you up thanks to devil magic loophole.” He points out   
“Yeah true but if it wasn’t for you I don’t know if I would have made it out alive.” She smiled; it was nice to have someone hold her again. Grace didn’t think she would miss it but she does to have his strong arms warped around her, it wasn’t just anyone she wanted to hold her it was Daniel’s warmth she missed. He doesn’t say anything he just presses a kiss to the top of her head and they just sit like that together with a while when Grace sits up and looks at him with worry.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked as he tucked a bit of hair behind her ears.   
“Do you think he wanted us to be together, for us to hook up that night? Then to have Alex attack and kill everyone and you are the only survivor doing you think?” He frowned at her “Daniel you were shot in the neck you should have died but yet somehow your wounds have been cauterised. He wants something from us doesn’t he?” Daniel only nods and sighs as she takes her hand and kisses his knuckle.   
“I will project you, both of you.” 

It was a couple of days later when Grace brought him to her home, the small apartment with two bedrooms. Daniel frowns as he looks into the second room and sees it was in the process of being turned into the baby’s room. “I haven’t finished it yet, I wasn’t sure about the colours and the cot took forever to arrive. He looked down at her and smiled as he looked at the different swatches of paint on the walls.   
“Isn’t blue normally for boys?” He asked,   
“Use to be pink.” She turns and heads for the main bedroom, he followers her and frowns.   
“I will help you should be lifting heavy things in any way.” He tells her as he watches her sits on the bed; he frowns and scratches his head.   
“Thanks, it has been difficult.”   
“Grace...” He starts to say but stops the words catching in his throat as he looks at her, she smiles and nods seeming to understand what he is asking.  
“Yes.” He blinks at her and then walks over to her and cups her face and brushes his thumb over her cheeks before leaning down and kissed her.


End file.
